Cruel Veterinarian
The Cruel Veterinarian is the main antagonist in the episode Remembrance of Courage Past. Personality He acts like a kind old man, as seen by giving an infant Courage some candy. However, in reality he is cruel and insane, believing that sending dogs into outer space would make them superdogs. Using his secret knowledge of rocket science and aerospace engineering, this has led him to send many dogs into space against their will, including Courage's parents. He will also send humans to the same fate, to avoid his research being compromised to the public, as he also can't allow his operation to be discovered. After he ironically suffers the same fate as his victims, he was scared as the dogs that he sent away were angry with him for his actions. History Early Days He was the one responsible for separating Courage from his parents as a puppy. He captured them, put them in a rocket ship launched from his so-called "animal hospital" named "Pets of Tomorrow", and sent them to space as part of his breeding experiment, to see that they would turn into superdogs. However, Courage escaped from this fate and was adopted by Muriel. Remembrance of Courage Past Years later, he tries to do the same to Courage after recognizing him from the past, kidnapping him and taking him to the same rocket ship that launched his parents. When Muriel and Eustace attempt to rescue Courage, as well as discover his experiment, he decides that "they've seen too much" as he can't allow his operation and research to be discovered and compromised to the public. He briefly explains his evil space breeding plan to Muriel and Eustace, which he believed that "breeding dogs in space is the future". Therefore he decides to throw Muriel and Eustace into the rocket to be sent into space as well, to prevent them from interfering 40 seconds before the rocket ship launches. However, Courage escapes and is chased around the lab. Courage knocks over a bucket of bolts and screws, causing the mad scientist to slip. 30 seconds to launch, Courage tries to open the door to the rocket, but to no avail. As the vet nabs him again, Courage screams as loud as he can into the vet's stethoscope, causing him to scream from the pain. While he's distracted by the pain, Courage then grabs the key, unlocks the door and rescues his owners, throwing them to a nearby bin. as he takes off his stethoscope. 8 seconds to launch, the Cruel Veterinarian tries to nab Courage yet again but bangs the rocket's door causing him to almost become unconscious, laughing weakly as Courage locks the Cruel Veterinarian inside the rocket. 5 seconds to launch, Courage runs a few feet away to his owners. As it reaches T-0, the rocket engines under it ignite and the rocket launches sending the vet into space instead. At the end of the episode, his rocket already crash landed on a planet, as he opens the door and is then petrified, finding out that all the dogs have survived, including Courage's parents, which meant that his breeding experiment to see that they would turn into superdogs has failed. Out of pure anger by the dogs, he is dragged off in a net and attacked by the vengeful dogs off-screen for his actions. He is heard screaming in pain during the attack. Trivia *It's ironic, but in a way, fitting, that the first monster that Courage ever faced in his life is an ordinary human, especially a veterinarian. *He was responsible for the series starting, as his actions led Muriel to find Courage. *He was somewhat based on Sergei Korolev, a Russian rocket engineer, who, like the Cruel Veterinarian, sent dogs into space on his prototypes. And unlike him, who believes that they'll turn into superdogs, Korolev believes these tests may help pave the way for manned spaceflights on Soyuz and Vostok. *He is presumably based on Jor-El, Superman's father, who, like the Cruel Veterinarian, sent him on his rocket ship for the Kryptonian species to be preserved. Unlike him, who is caring to Kal-El (which is Superman's former name), the Cruel Veterinarian doesn't care for the dogs he has sent to space for his breeding experiment, and cares only about the success of the latter. Gallery See: /Gallery Quotes & Catchphrases "Ready for the trip? (laughs maniacally) It's your turn now!" "You've seen too much! You'll be the first humans to see my secret experiment at work. Breeding dogs in space is the FUTURE!" "It's time for your trip, little dog!" Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Presumed Deceased